


【LE/莱花】含苞待放

by IrisSpades



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yep more pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: *TSN除夕启航活动/24日23:00《含苞待放》金主莱x雏妓花warnings: OOC，喂药，半non-con
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【LE/莱花】含苞待放

**Author's Note:**

> *TSN除夕启航活动/24日23:00
> 
> 《含苞待放》  
> 金主莱x雏妓花  
> warnings: OOC，喂药，半non-con

【除夕启航活动/24日23：00】  
正文：

1.  
“你叫什么名字？”

“…Ed - eduardo，先生，”小鹿颤抖着软糯糯的声线回答，“我叫Eduardo。”

“嗯，”金发男人看上去并不在意他的回答，不甚在意地敷衍了一声，“会口交吗？”

不加掩饰的直白问句仿佛吓到了Eduardo，他咬住粉嘟嘟的嘴唇禁不住颤抖了一下，雏鸟翅膀似的睫毛委屈而惶恐地垂下来掩住一半泪水随时要掉下来的漂亮眼睛。

但他可怜兮兮的模样没能激起Lex的保护欲，花了钱买下小鹿初夜的金主因为他的沉默不满地拧起了眉。Lex不耐烦地伸出手捏住了Eduardo线条尚且稚嫩的下颌，强迫他抬起头来。

对上那双刻薄的蓝眼睛的时候，Eduardo终于忍不住在眼眶里打转的泪花，大颗的泪珠从乖顺的鹿眼里慌不择路地滚落下来，砸在Lex的手背上。Eduardo因为被他捏住下巴而合不上嘴，又被蓝眼睛里似有若无的轻佻笑意盯得躲无可躲，像是被猎人扼住了喉咙的幼兽，除了瑟瑟发着抖地请求宽恕之外别无一丝生机。

“Hey, 别装的这么委屈，”Lex不为所动地捏紧了他的下颌，另一只手挑起一根手指，状似关怀地划过小鹿湿漉漉的眼角，抹下一指尖的泪来。挑剔的金主舔了舔指尖上的液体，像是不满眼泪的咸味似的，猎人眯起了眼睛，“我付的价格可不吝啬，别哭这么惨。没人教过你吗，听话的孩子才有糖吃。”

Eduardo忍不住打了一个寒颤，本能地想要蜷缩起来。Lex却更用力地按住了他，又重复了一遍自己的问题，“我问你，会给男人口交吗？”

2.  
年轻的Lex Luther在风月场所的狼籍名声大概算得上是由来已久。

人们都说，Luther的床上玩儿死过人。

据说这位眼神阴鸷的青年人喜欢挑腰肢细软、面容姣好的雏儿，将熟未熟的时候就被他领走，还能送回来的，则大多成了抢手货。他出手一贯大方，所以漂亮的小玩偶们被源源不断地送上了他的床，玩儿过几次就信手丢掉。

Lex Luther像是撕裂羔羊喉咙的雄狮，看着惶恐的食草动物在他的爪牙下瑟瑟发抖至杳无声息，再草草尝上几口就失了兴趣地丢给那群等待已久的豺狼。

所以，Saverin家轰然生了变故枝叶散落的时候，人们就窃窃预言了，那个被花团锦簇着养大的刚刚成年的小儿子，八成是要流落到Lex Luther手里了。

啧啧啧，人们捂着嘴假意感叹，多漂亮高贵的一张脸蛋儿，这下怕是要被撕碎了。

3.  
Eduardo跪在男人的腿间，眼前剑拔弩张的大家伙傲慢无礼地彰显着威胁，他紧张地咽了咽口水，只觉得双手都不知道要放在哪里。今天是他的初夜，在这之前，他可从来没这么近地见过男人的性器，即便如此，可怜兮兮的小鹿瑟缩了一下，他也知道这个尺寸实在是… 粗壮得过分了。

Lex还在直勾勾地盯着吓懵的小处女，这让Eduardo不敢怠慢。他定了定神，委屈巴巴地看了一眼满脸玩味的Lex，发现金主没有宽恕他的迹象，只好伸出软嫩嫩的手，扶上了快要抵到他鼻尖的完全勃起的阴茎。

Eduardo的手和他本人一样，生得漂亮修长，粉红的指甲连带着怯糯糯的指头，像是樱桃果实青青涩涩的模样，还未及能够采撷的时节就被人攥在了手心里。他小心翼翼地握住了Lex硕大的性器，那东西粗鲁嚣张极了。浓重的男性气味熏得他头晕眼花的，青筋盘虬着暴涨出明显的纹路，被他白生生的手指一衬更显出可怕的侵略性来。

他小幅度地挪了挪陷在长毛地毯里的圆润膝盖，不太知道接下来要如何伺候手里的大家伙，只好学着自渎的样子小心地握着上下撸动起来。尽管他的动作生涩得没办法给男人带来任何生理上的快感，Eduardo还是看到Lex的阴茎又在他手心里涨大了一圈。

“舔舔它，小家伙。”Lex看着他不得其法的动作，大发慈悲似的下了指令，“我让你做的可不是给我手淫。”

小玫瑰羞怯极了，耳朵像是花瓣尖尖一样烧得通红，和那双温驯鹿眼里的慌乱相得益彰。

先探出头来的是不知所措的香软舌尖，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇乖巧地分出一道，让湿漉漉的小舌头能满足金主严苛的要求。

饶是经验丰富如Lex，光是看着小鹿可怜巴巴又温顺可欺的表情也忍不住硬得更甚，他挺动了一下腰胯，催促着犹犹豫豫的玫瑰花。

Eduardo抖了一下，随后趴下身子，垂下毛茸茸的眼睛看着怒涨油亮的龟头，下定决心似的，用湿乎乎的舌尖像小猫喝水似的舔了舔。

好烫… 还是咸的… 呜。

娇气的小鹿皱起小脸刚想抬起来，就被Lex按住了头，强迫他把硕大的龟头吃进了软嫩的口腔。

呜 -！

他的嘴巴小小的，塞不进多少，舌头又被突如其来的入侵者挤得无处可躲，只能被迫逃窜似的滑动着，这反而把捅进来的阴茎伺候得更舒服了。软嫩嫩的舌头一下一下被迫慌张地舔弄着青筋暴起的冠状沟，濡湿高热的稚嫩侍奉让快感一路攀上Lex金贵的大脑神经，他舒爽地叹出一口气。

“再多吞一点，”Lex无视了呜呜咽咽涨红了脸蛋想把嘴里的阴茎吐出来的小玫瑰，手上施力扣住他的后脑，企图让初次给人口交就显出异禀天赋的小妓女给他来一个深喉。

Eduardo眼泪都被噎出来了，泪水顺着通红的眼角滚下来，可他越可怜却只让Lex更兴奋了。他被捏着下巴被迫放松着喉咙口，肌肉条件反射地痉挛紧缩，一下一下地夹紧Lex的龟头，小玫瑰双手慌乱地扑腾起来，没两下就被猎人钳住手腕箍在了手里。

呜呜… 讨厌… 难、难受 - 呜… 

生理上被捅进喉口的不适和被欺辱的委屈情绪让眼泪停也停不下来，Eduardo不敢挣扎也不敢把小尖牙露出来，怕弄痛了金主。

等到Lex终于似乎接了燃眉之急，也玩儿够了上面被捅得红肿的小嘴，终于把凶器似的肉棒抽了出来。Eduardo没了支撑，一下子软了腰肢瘫坐在地毯上咳嗽起来。

没等他缓过气来，就又被金发的男人掐着下巴抬起了脸。他没来得及反应过来的时候，就觉得嘴唇被人捻开，一颗圆润硬实的小东西被塞进了他的嘴里。他下意识地舔了舔，樱桃味的。

“…先生，这是… 咳、这是什么？”他怯生生地，看向笑容满面的捕猎者。

“能让你不那么害怕的。第一次开苞当然还是要做点准备的，不是吗？”

男人的回答伴随着愈深的笑意，让Eduardo几乎是立刻打了个寒颤。

他不敢违抗金主的指令，只能把那颗糖果似的物什用舌尖抵在牙关上，仿佛能少尝到一点儿馥郁甜腻的樱桃味儿，就能少受一点儿影响似的。

小鹿的天真逗笑了猎人，金发的男人俯下身子，亲昵地吻了吻他绷紧的唇角，呼吸的热度拍在小处女烂漫幼滑的脸颊上，不出意外地激起一小阵颤抖和绯红。

“别怕，小甜心，一会儿你就不紧张了。”

4.  
春意随着药丸的融化蔓延开来，弯弯绕绕地顺着肌肤漂亮的纹理侵入了Eduardo的四肢百骸。

热。

他细如蚊讷地忍不住哼出声，在Lex似笑非笑的眼神里更觉得热得不行，价格高昂的衬衫面料摩擦着皮肤的感觉仿佛成了折磨，他忍不住伸出手扯自己的领口，想要多一寸的皮肤直接接触微凉的空气。

呜，好像发烧了… Eduardo觉得自己快要燃起来了，缭绕的热意从小腹一路烧上来，滚过他每一寸神经，陌生的空虚感仿佛巨兽蛰伏在他的身体里行将醒来。他难耐得不行，却不知道怎么办，两条光裸的长腿半蜷着，可怜兮兮地蹭起柔软的地毯。

每一团呼出来的热气都好像有了实体堆砌在他的周围，让温度兜扰着攀升，而腿间从未被人使用过的私密部位也羞人地发起痒来。

情热爬过他白嫩的皮肤，好像红色墨汁滴进了清水，由不得分说地喧宾夺主。

眼前的景象都快要模糊了，掉入陷阱的小鹿不由自主地操着软声哼唧起来，然后他恍惚着抬头，对上了那双深蓝色的眼睛。

被药劲控制了的小鹿迷迷糊糊地以为那汪蓝色是唯一能解得了他的干渴的水源。于是他蹭过去，扒上了金发男人的膝盖，微肿的嘴唇求救似的翕张着，被自己的涎液糊得发亮，他模模糊糊叫着Lex先生，哭腔里带着藏不住的小奶音，似是而非地不知道自己到底想跟男人讨要些什么，又羞又无助。

Lex满意地看着膝头的小可怜，被他一声叠着一声磕绊又黏糊的“先生”叫得心情大好。他伸手摸了摸Eduardo柔软的棕发，常年微凉的体温让对方嘤咛一声，贪婪地往他手心里蹭，顾不上刚刚还害怕得不敢靠近。

Lex的嘴角勾起了然的笑意，青涩的果实被他强行催熟，开始迫不及待地渴求起他的享用。

“别着急，”他由着陷入情热的小玫瑰用燥热娇嫩的脸蛋贴着他的掌心，语气仿佛是真诚地嗔责，“不是教过你了嘛，小家伙，听话的孩子才有糖吃。”

Eduardo觉得脑袋里像是一团浆糊，他瞪大了斑比一样的眼睛恍惚地望着Lex漂亮的蓝眼睛，浑身都热极了，只有Lex凉丝丝的手掌心让他舒服一点，他顾不得别的，只知道僭越地往上凑，Lex说的话他也听得模模糊糊的，只敏感地察觉到挑剔的金主语气听上去好像生气了。

于是他更努力地去蹭Lex的大腿，圆翘的鼻头汗津津地，被他不得章法的撒娇抵上了Lex直挺挺的粗壮肉茎，他给对方口交留下的津液还亮晶晶地涂在上面，被他的鼻尖蹭呀蹭又抹了自己一脸。

刚刚还觉得腥咸难闻的味道在现下让小玫瑰心醉神迷，他忍不住凑上去，伸出软红的舌尖小口小口地吮吸起来。刚才Lex先生让他这么做来的，小鹿迷迷糊糊地想着，呜，我是听先生话的乖孩子… 

享受了一会儿小猫舌头的伺候，Lex伸手捞起了伏在他膝盖上的猎物，把他抱猫似的抱起来丢在了床上。柔软的床垫因为突然降临的重量不情愿地弹了几下，Eduardo晃得感觉脑袋更晕呼呼了，奶声奶气地抱怨起来，拉长的甜嗓像是娇媚的撩拨又无辜得要命。

“热… 先生… ”娇慵的小玫瑰像是察觉不到危险的逼近，胡乱地扒拉解着已经一团糟的灰色衬衫，他出了一层薄薄的汗，越蹭着布料越热。两条值保千万的长腿像枝条一样，不知所措地蹭着床单，被黑色棉质内裤包裹的小可怜已经紧巴巴地鼓起来。

可是让他难耐得不行的却不是熟悉的渴求，痒得亟待安抚的位置他羞得说不出口，只能夹紧圆翘甜美的小屁股，怕有什么说不清的就要顺着两瓣蜜桃中间的小嘴淌出来了。

Lex笑了笑，欣赏着小鹿挣扎着把自己脱了个半光，终于欺身压了上来。

金发的雄狮一口咬住了猎物的脖子，他稍微用了力，疼得小鹿细细尖叫出声，酥软的腰肢扭得更厉害了。

Lex按住挣扎扭动的玫瑰花，一路往下亲吻啃咬。他可从不怜惜娇花，一口咬住药物作用下嘤咛挺立的小红豆吮吸起来，毫无温柔地用牙齿磕上初次遭人疼爱的小可爱。Eduardo受不了地操着哭腔求起了饶，断断续续叫着先生，一个劲儿想要往后缩，却被Lex不费力地按住。

猎人湛蓝的眼睛里闪着危险的兴奋，你知道的，咬断会挣扎的小鹿的脖子才有趣。

湿漉漉的痛意和陌生的快感顺着乳尖海浪一样冲刷着Eduardo的每一根神经，他疼得不安极了，但身体却不争气地食髓知味起来。刚刚那种快要把他烧化了的热和痒都在Lex吃他奶尖的时候得到了不可思议的缓解，甚至没被照顾的另一边感觉被冷落了，嫩白的小胸脯悄悄挺得更高，像在讨要金主也和被叼住的那边一样粗鲁的对待它似的。

但Lex没理他的小动作，一只手探下去，隔着紧绷的小内裤摸了两把蜷在里面已经硬梆梆的小鸡巴，然后就强硬分开了小处女夹得紧紧的、不知道是想保护自己不被侵犯还是在偷偷夹着腿自我安慰的两条大腿。

Eduardo的翘屁股可怜兮兮地缩着，却逃不过Lex技巧高超地几下揉弄就门户洞开地被人摸到了已经偷偷馋得流水的小肉口。Lex满意地掐了满把的臀肉又松开，奖励似的拍了拍被抓红的皮肉，抓着腿根把两条没有力气的长腿分得更开。

小鹿委屈地哼唧着，身体却乖软得不得了。男人粗暴的动作让他又怕又受用，好像只有Lex知道要怎么帮他缓解身体里那把火一样，他像个漂亮娃娃一样由着男人把玩，高昂的自尊和羞耻心在此刻摒弃了他，他呻吟着配合着张开腿，只想让蓝眼睛的雄狮再、再用力一点，撕碎他，救救他，把他从不知何处而起的空虚里解救出来。

欲拒还迎的扭动让Lex勾起了嘴角，微凉的手指抵在因为渴求而湿漉漉自我开阖的穴口，按压了几下，就毫不犹豫地破开从未经人造访的处女穴，一用力插了进去。

小肉嘴咬得紧紧的，又湿又热。

唔嗯…呜-

Eduardo哑着嗓子哽咽了一声，被侵入的小穴一下子加紧了Lex的手指。

虽然没有经验，但知恩图报的小乖穴也知道小口小口嘬着喂它解痒的手指，Lex的模拟着性交抽插挖弄动作决计算不上温柔，却让馋了有一会儿的小鹿无比感激地泌出更多甜汁。

他被娇生惯养着长大，身上的每一寸皮肤都顺滑又柔软。他以前很爱运动，修长的大腿肌肉匀称流畅，漂亮的腹肌在每次去海边的时候都会招来拦也拦不住的目光，而浑圆紧实的臀部线条，则早早就在那群写作上流精英读作豺狼虎豹的圈子里背着他驰名已久。

然而曾经被无数人觊觎却高不可攀的带刺玫瑰，现在软烂烂地在男人身下扭成一滩春水，哀哀哭求着Lex再多喂给他一根手指。

Lex把他的腿拉得更开，蓝眼睛兴奋地盯着斑比脸上的表情，迷醉地欣赏着原本被破处的惶恐渐渐被沉沦欲海的渴求取代。他又给生嫩的小穴喂了两根手指，小玫瑰哼唧着扭动了两下就照单全收地吞吃起来。

“啊嗯... Le - 先、先生… 呜呜 - 啊 -！ ”

陌生而充盈的快乐让Eduardo觉得头更晕了，Lex不知道怎么摸索着就找到了一个让他腿根打颤忍不住尖叫出声的地方。他被男人的手指撩拨得只觉自己是浪涛里的小船，全然失了对身体的控制权，只能随着主宰那人的心意飘摇来回。

Lex听着他变了调的甜嗓，知道是挖到了小鹿浅浅的前列腺，于是毫不留情地用手指肏起被迫敞开的小屁股，插了没一会儿，Lex就发现他这次带回来的小妓女是个天生的婊子，第一次被男人亵玩就几下学会了咕叽咕叽流着淫水给自己润滑，方便吃进去更大的东西。

听话的乖孩子有糖吃，Lex一贯言而有信。

他抽出湿漉漉的手指，把满手黏糊糊的蜜液蹭在小鹿湿红的臀肉上。他慢条斯理脱掉裤子的过程让Eduardo被空虚折磨得胡言乱语起来，刚刚尝过一点甜头的小穴馋得不停流着口水，想要男人灵活的手指继续照顾自己。

“先生 - 啊... 求您 - ”被迫发情的小玫瑰在深色床单上扭动起来，两条花枝一样的长腿不再用猎人掰开就自己分到了极限，“ - 呜... 求您插进来 - 痒... 呜呜，dudu痒 - 好难受呜呜… 先，先生摸摸我... ”

被斑比淫荡的哀求叫得眼皮直跳，Lex抬起手，不留力地扇了挺翘的臀尖两巴掌，把斑比濡湿的哭腔扇出来之后，就扶着硬挺的阴茎抵在了被撩得饥渴不已、但还没真刀实枪挨过肏的小嫩穴上。

Eduardo被难耐的欲壑冲得头晕脑胀，Lex甫一贴上来，他下面那张可怜巴巴吐水的小肉嘴就亲昵地嘬起了油亮怒涨的龟头，也不管自己能不能吃得下这么大的东西，只想偷偷吞进去一点点解解馋。

“呜呜呜，先生 - 给、给dudu吧 - 呜... 先生 - dudu难受呜 - ”

欲火焚身的小鹿挺着腰，戚戚然讨好猎人赐予他快乐、疼痛、又或者是他自己都未曾意识到渴求的关注。

Lex一手扶着性器的根部，一手把Eduardo腿压得更开，饱胀的顶端不慌不忙地蹭了两下，把前液和淫水蹭得哪里都是，然后对准了湿嫩的小肉口，挺腰顶了进去。

“...啊 - ！”

Eduardo僵住了，短促地哑着嗓子叫出声来。Lex的阴茎又粗又长，动作又一点都不温柔地直接贯穿了他，他觉得自己好像要被撑碎了。

撕裂的疼痛让把贞洁交付给别人的小玫瑰清醒了一瞬，他仓惶地掉下泪来。

他真的再也不是家人手心里的宝贝了，从此往后，他只能是毫无选择被万人骑的婊子了。

Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇，这一刻的恐惧和凄然裹挟着势不可挡的自我厌恶吞噬了他，他颤抖着闭上眼睛，在又一次被迫拽进情欲的深渊之前不作声地落下泪来。

他漂亮的身体还颤抖着、大张着，甚至屁股里已经吃进去了大半根男人粗红的性器。但顺着眼角悄无声息没入床单的那滴热泪，却偏偏让他看上去像是濒死的天使，这世上哪还有什么能比他更圣洁美好。

Lex愣住了一下，一贯轻佻的唇角抿直了，他几不可闻地叹出一口气。

5.  
Eduardo闭着眼睛等待金主对他的讨伐，然而等了好一会儿，那个乖戾的男人却没有进一步撕裂他的动作。他刚想睁眼，就感觉一个干燥温热的东西落在了他的额头。

是Lex的吻。

猎人放开了钳制他大腿的手，倒也没有抽出阴茎，却俯下身，破例地、亲昵地、几乎算得上深情地，在颤抖的小玫瑰额头上吻了吻。

“…别怕。”

Eduardo惶然地睁开眼，被泪水模糊的视线只能看清那双海一样的眼睛，里面的复杂情绪他分辨不明，想睁大眼睛探个究竟，源源不绝的泪水却不许他。

Lex撑在他的上方，酸涩陌生的情绪从心脏的位置蔓延开来，他拧起眉头，Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇也还是抑制不住的细小哽咽声让他胸膛里闷闷地疼，他仿佛能听见自己炙热的心跳，那颗冷漠成性的心脏忽然像要挣脱他似的，催促着他去贴近哭泣的玫瑰。

于是他不熟练地，伸手抹掉了Eduardo眼角蓄了一小洼的泪水，金色的发梢有些粘在了小玫瑰涨红的脸蛋上，他却私心没拨开，只是俯下身亲了亲那双湿漉漉的鹿眼。

“你... ”Lex用鼻尖小心地蹭了一下小鹿的，忽然风马牛不相及地温柔起来，“你小名叫dudu？”

Eduardo呆了呆，刚要回答，一张嘴却只打出了一个哭嗝。他赶忙捂住嘴巴，小幅度地点点头。

他的脸本来就小，手掌一挡，就只剩下一双红通通的鹿眼不知所措地看着Lex。

挑剔的金主似乎被他的小动作逗笑了，Lex勾了勾嘴角，拉开他的手，把细弱的手腕攥住按在床垫上，然后目标明确地吻住了Eduardo花瓣似的嘴唇。

Eduardo先是被突如其来的亲吻吓呆了，但旋即就被Lex技巧高超的舌头卷捻得舒服起来。

小糖丸药效后劲绵延，被Lex挑逗似的吸了吸舌尖，小鹿就感觉身体又热了起来。他哽了一声，觉得下面吃着肉棒的地方火辣辣的痛感逐渐消退了，取而代之的是酥酥麻麻的奇异感受。

感觉到咬着自己的肉环慢慢放松了一点，Lex咬着Eduardo的嘴唇试探性地挺动了两下，看小玫瑰没有什么太不适的反应，还从喉咙里滚出半是茫然半是得趣的呻吟。

他亲了亲小鹿的嘴角，会意地看着那双眼睛又雾哒哒地迷离起来。在挺腰全根插进能吃的小肉洞里之前，Lex伏在他身上，细细密密地亲吻着，猎人在他耳边喷满了热气，又含混不清地压低了声音，“别怕，dudu，我会好好照顾你的。”

话音没落，烫硬得不讲理的阴茎就直挺挺地闯了进来，没给Eduardo时间反应金发男人说的到底是今晚还是在一语双关他不敢想的以后。

小玫瑰嘤咛一声，只觉得滚烫又粗硕的肉棒直接捅穿了他，蛮横地钉进了他身体里最深的地方，龟头不留情面地碾轧着小肉道软乎乎的花芯，他呜呜哽咽着，肠肉条件反射地缩夹吮吸起来。

Lex被他天生淫巧的小嘴夹得快感直冲脑门，湿热柔软的腔肉严丝合缝地层层叠叠裹紧了他硬得发痛的阴茎，乖巧又湿泞，只是这么插在里面就被侍奉得无比舒爽。

然而被破处的小玫瑰却在适应了大肉棒的尺寸之后羞哒哒地馋起来，吃过了甜头地悄悄扭着腰想让热乎乎的肉刃再给他搔一搔痒，像刚才手指弄的那样动一动。

“呜呜，先生、呜 - 我… 呜呜，嗯... ”

Lex本想难得温柔地让他多适应一会儿，没想到贪吃的小骚鹿自己先欲求不满起来。他低声骂了一句脏话，捞起一条小家伙绵软的长腿，另一条腿没用他动手，他乖顺的小猎物就自己无师自通地挂上来勾上他精瘦的腰。

“Dudu可真是小馋猫，”他来回舔吻着Eduardo动人的锁骨和耳尖，勾着嘴角允诺，“别吸了，嘶 - 今天一定喂饱你。”

说完他就叼着Eduardo红彤彤的小奶头挺胯抽送了起来，一次一次把阴茎钉进柔嫩的甬道又抽出到只堪堪一个怒红的龟头插在里面，速度又快又粗暴。

“啊！呜、呜唔啊 - 啊... 先、啊 - 呜... 太快了呜… 啊 - 啊！”

被泡在蜜罐里长大的小玫瑰没几下就被他凶狠的疼爱弄哭了，断断续续奶唧唧地叫着床，掺了蜜似的甜嗓带着娇气的尾音，让人分辨不出是舒服还是痛。

下面的那张小嘴倒是要诚实多了，在金发男人激烈的动作之下肉乎乎的腔壁越来越放松，还有一股又一股的甜汁被插了出来，不管是被蹭到浅处的前列腺浅沟，还是被撞到更里面的敏感点，都让他舒服得腿根发抖。

“先、啊！先生呜呜呜 - 啊嗯 - 呜，太、太深了呜呜 - ”

Eduardo被他弄得溃不成军，臀尖都被自己流出来的淫水弄得湿乎乎的，Lex的囊袋接连不断地撞击在他的屁股上，每次紫黑色的阴茎抽出来都又迅速插进最深的地方，顶得他哭声都碎成酥酥软软的了。

“宝贝全吃进去了，喜欢吗？dudu的奶子又香又软，自己看看，宝贝，你的乳头都立起来了，想被揉奶是不是，揉大了每天给daddy喂奶好不好。”

Lex整个人趴在他身上挺胯耸动，嘴唇贴在他的耳边说着下流话，时不时捏起红肿得快要破皮的敏感奶尖捻在指尖拉扯，每次这样Eduardo就会哭得上气不接下气地求他别玩了、放过dudu吧。

Lex才不管他口是心非的求饶，明明被揉奶的时候，小妓女就会不自觉地挺起胸脯由着他亵玩，下面也痉挛似的咬得紧紧的流出更多水来。他又就着这个姿势插了一会儿，就一把揽着那把软腰，把小玫瑰抱到自己的大腿上，爱不释手地箍住了湿滑的胴体，就着重力的作用用力往上顶弄。

这个体位让斑比浑圆挺翘的肉屁股全软塌塌地落在他的大腿上，每一次被抬起来又落下来就会被操出晃得人眼晕的肉浪来，Eduardo乖乖被他抱在腿上挨肏，被顶得嗓子都叫哑了，小穴里的水却还源源不断地往下淌着，说明小妓女吃得正高兴呢。

Lex漫无边际地说着垃圾话，刺激得Eduardo小屁股一缩一缩地想躲又被灌了满耳朵满脑子的旖旎画面，不自觉被男人亵玩得叫声更淫媚了。

又狠命顶了几下，Eduardo扭动着挣扎起来，呻吟声尖尖细细地变了调，下面开始不规则地收缩痉挛，Lex不得不更用力地抱紧他，在他的小屁股上惩罚似的地抽了一巴掌，嘴上安抚似的告诉他别怕，动作却强硬地搂住小鹿的腰抬起又落下。

“不！先生 - dudu不行... 呜！不、不行 - 先、先生，呜嗯啊啊啊 - ！”

Lex顶得太快了，穴肉来不及挽留抽出的阴茎就又被捅进来了，Eduardo哭哭啼啼的，本能地想要一点安全感，可是他什么也抓不住，只好用没有力气的双手缠上Lex的脖子，软红的小脸一个劲儿往Lex的颈窝和怀里蹭，祈求施暴者能给他一点点怜悯。

Eduardo觉得下面好像有什么要喷薄而出，腰肢也酸软得不行，他又慌又怕，以为是要被Lex捅坏了，可是一波又一波堆积的快乐好像把他抛到了高空，他不知所措地叫起来，小甜音沙哑又淫荡地颤抖着。

Lex兴奋极了，他知道即将要把小骚鹿肏上高潮。小家伙漂亮的男性器官未经人照管就已经涨得通红，吐着前液稀里糊涂地晃在两个人中间，把Eduardo平坦的小肚皮蹭得亮晶晶的。

“先生 - 呜啊！嗯唔 - 不、要… 要坏了！啊啊！呜、要… 唔 -！”

在它来临的前一秒，Lex掰过Eduardo的下颌强硬地吻了上去，把小鹿尖着嗓子高潮的呻吟全吞进了交缠里。半缺氧的窒息感让Eduardo的初次潮吹来得剧烈又巅峰，肉穴痉挛着收缩，死死咬住插到最深的阴茎不让走，然后一大股甜腻的花蜜从他的身体深处涌出，兜头浇在Lex也濒临巅峰的肉茎上。

Lex被激得呼吸一滞，肉棒在小玫瑰绞紧了喷着甜水的软腔里突突跳了两下，浓热的白精就爆射出来，烫得Eduardo还没吹完这一波就哽着奶呼呼的哭腔又滑出一股水来，他哭得又惨又爽的，前面的小鸡巴跟着射了精自己也不知道，只能软在男人怀里惊魂未定地喘息。

6.  
等到Eduardo稍微回了回神，Lex把他抱起来一点，但仍由着他懒懒地靠在自己胸膛上。

“还好吗？”雄狮餍足地亲了亲小鹿的鼻尖，撩开他额前汗湿的碎发，“还难受吗？”

挨过肏的小玫瑰脸蛋红扑扑的，听到了问话也像是反应不过来似的，过了半晌才晕晕乎乎地点点头又摇摇头。

Lex把他铺平在一塌糊涂的床上，射完的阴茎“啵”的一声从尚且合不拢的小肉洞里滑出来，小鹿哼唧着，害羞地衔住了被虐待得红红肿肿的下唇。刚刚被堵在腔子里的湿滑液体顺着蜜桃似的臀瓣间的紧缝汩汩流到了床单上，洇湿了一大片布料。

Lex架起他的腿，强迫已经羞成小虾子的Eduardo摆成婴儿被换尿布的姿势。斑比瓮里瓮气哼唧着抗议，被Lex在屁股上扇了两巴掌就又不敢乱动了。

金发的猎人用两根手指并拢着插进还余韵里颤抖着翕阖的小肉穴里，又分开一点摸索着检查了一会儿。Eduardo不敢乱动，又被摸得委屈不已，好在Lex只玩了两下就抽出了手指，允许了他放下腿。

“宝贝真能吃，”Lex看了看指尖只有刚刚留在里面的精液和小玫瑰黏糊的汁液，放心又轻佻地笑了笑，“第一次挨肏就没受伤，Dudu真厉害。”

Eduardo瞪着迷迷糊糊的大眼睛，用了半秒钟反应过来Lex在夸他什么，随即又羞又恼地“呜！”了一声想把脸埋进床垫里。

Lex由了他，单纯的小鹿丝毫不知一翻身就等于把挺翘的肉屁股送到了猎人手里。坏心眼的金主看着小鹿自己乖乖翻过身，红扑扑的臀瓣像幼滑的果冻，颤巍巍地抖动了两下，还有男人射进去的白色浓浆装点在肉丘上，看起来可口至极。

Lex刚刚才软下去的大家伙又有了抬头的迹象，他这次打算让漂亮玫瑰像小母狗一样趴着挨肏，用最原始的动物交媾的姿势教会小家伙什么叫危险。

等到Eduardo意识到的时候已经晚了，Lex扒开他肉乎乎的屁股，把脸直接埋了下去吃起他的花心，舌头不讲道理地顶进去，就着刚才混乱淫液的润滑，一会儿就吃的啧啧作响。

Eduardo再想躲已经来不及了，只能被雄狮按住后颈插进来，这一次Lex比刚才还要粗暴，丝毫没有怜惜的意思。小骚鹿被Lex玩熟了，期期艾艾地叫着床，也不知道是讨饶还是讨操的。Lex凶狠地肏了一会儿，还拎着他已经酥软得没力气的窄腰让他跪趴，他哭都没力气了，全靠着Lex提着他才能保持着这个姿势。已经被玩儿得松软的穴口无意识地切切吞吃着精神抖擞的大肉棒，他累得不行，可是过载的快乐却依旧源源不断地，被Lex强硬的捣弄输送到四肢百骸，又逡巡着回到大脑皮层直接强奸着他的神智。

他被Lex第无数次顶上了高潮，前面已经软趴趴地没东西能射了，后穴里吞满了Lex射给他的和他自己淫靡的骚汁泥泞一片。体力不支的斑比半晕地跟Lex求饶，他哭得太可怜了，像讨奶吃的小猫崽一样，腿也软腰也软，没骨头似的由着Lex操弄。

等到Lex抱着已经他到浴室清理的时候，Eduardo已经半眯着眼睛快要睡着了，Lex仁慈了一回，没有用清理的借口再折腾他。温热的水漫过身体，Eduardo紧绷的神经于是在极度疲惫里放松下来。

他不知道自己是怎么被塞进温暖的被窝的，只隐隐约约记得Lex好像哄小孩睡觉一样在他额头吻了吻，说了句什么，他真的累极了，嘟囔了两声就陷入了平稳的深睡眠。

7.  
Eduardo睁开眼睛，耀眼的阳光晃得他皱着眉头整个人缩回了被子里。

他在被子里挣扎着翻了个身，这对于第一次就纵欲过度的小玫瑰来说实在不怎么容易。确定自己是背对着窗户了，他又钻出温暖的被窝打了个小小的哈欠。

偌大的双人床另一边是平整的，毫无使用过的痕迹。Eduardo愣了一下，随即意识到他昨晚的金主并没留下过夜就离开了。

没来由的失落悄悄冒了头，Eduardo用被子把自己裹紧了，酸软的腰肢和被过度使用的地方都明确地提醒着他昨天晚上发生了什么。

他眨眨眼，恍恍惚惚地想起来在他进入梦乡之前Lex说的那句话 - 

“睡吧，dudu，我会照顾你的。”

骗子。

Eduardo揉揉眼睛，小声嘟囔。

8.  
被Lex Luther享用过的小妓女成了炙手可热的垂涎对象。

然而Eduardo却并没成为人尽可夫的公用婊子，送到他面前的客人大多数出手阔绰却只克制地和他约个纯情到无需分级的小会，就连拉拉他的手都仿佛逾越似的点到为止。

但Lex却一直没再出现过。

9.  
新闻爆出来的时候，是那年冬天最冷的那天。

铺天盖地的报道都是老Luther去世的消息，年迈的霸主被人在自己的书房里割开了喉咙，一贯戒备森严的Luther老宅却破天荒没人拦着那群循着血腥味儿而来的记者。于是Lionel Luther死不瞑目地躺在血泊里的画面登上了所有媒体的头条，为了不吓到读者，还“贴心”地用大字号的标题挡住了血腥的场面。

老Luther在公证过的遗嘱里明明白白地将家产留给了独生子，Lex Luther有条不紊地接手了父亲的产业。

人们看着Lex那张丝毫不见悲痛的脸，流言纷纷扰扰地就起了势，口耳相传着是那个金发的恶魔杀了自己可怜的老父亲，言之凿凿仿佛都是亲眼躲在书桌下面看见了Lionel的死似的。

按捺不住的警方盘问了这场凶杀的直接受益人，Lex全程似笑非笑地回应，却没教人问出一点儿确实的证据来。

于是Lex就这么走出了警察局，一身清白。

10.  
打开门的时候，他终于又一次猝不及防地撞进那双蓝眼睛里。

Eduardo身后的电视里还在轮播着近期的大新闻，主播提高了音调说着自从Lionel Luther的死讯被曝出后……

Lex的模样看起来格外从容，只有神经质跳动了几下的眉毛暴露了他。

“Hi - ”他抬起手，夸张地挥了挥，“小玫瑰。”

“……”Eduardo咬住了嘴唇，太多情绪同时涌了上来，他的眼眶在看到对方的瞬间一下就红了。沉默的空档里，新闻的播报声让他稳了稳心神，“…你做了什么？”

Lex笑了一下，无谓地摆摆手，他勾着嘴角，伸手去揽小玫瑰的细腰，

“没什么。走吧，老家伙死了，我带你回家。”

0.  
……

“你叫什么名字？”

像模像样穿着三件套的小男孩停下来，气喘吁吁地顺了半天气，才仰起花朵似的漂亮脸蛋问。

“Lex，Lex Luther。”

稍大一点的金发男孩抽回自己被对方攥得出了汗的手，语调平平地回应他。

他们刚刚从晚宴上手拉手跑出来，确切地说，是他被这个不认识的小洋娃娃拉着跑了出来。他不小心打碎了主人家的水晶杯，他那个脾气暴戾的父亲刚要发作，这个不知道从哪儿冒出来的小家伙就拉着他一路狂奔到了这片空荡荡的草地上。

“哦！”小洋娃娃看上去丝毫不介意他远称不上热情的回应，固执地又去拉他冰冰凉凉的手，“我叫Dudu，你可真好看。”

Dudu, oh. 

他不自在地点点头，在温柔的夕阳里悄悄攥紧了男孩儿软乎乎的小手。


End file.
